


The Cabbage Merchant

by wallstoothin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallstoothin/pseuds/wallstoothin
Summary: He died as a CEO of a major company and when he wake in a new world he decided to start where it all began.With cabbages





	The Cabbage Merchant

The man would like to think that he have led a good life. After years of suffering he was finally able to rest at the age of 120. His successful company being handed out to his son. He thought he would finally be at peace but it seems like the universe is not done with him yet.

His soul was taken from his body and forced onto another : Tashiro, the new body was called (and eventually what he became too.)

His family worked as fruit merchants in the village hidden in the leaves in the fire country (the name itself brings painfully memories of the fire nation who had a hand in destroying his precious merchandise the life before.)

His family was not rich but at the same time they were not dirt poor. Tashiro and his four older siblings all went to school and learned what he had already learned in the last life and more. A new language, a new country and a new taste. It was all different for him and it was exciting for the old soul. It was when he was four that he also learned another part of his new culture.

Shinobi-ninja protector of the life. Are they like the dai-lee? Protectors or defenders of something sinister.

The oldest two- twins big brother Taka and Tarou came home one day declaring they wanted to join the academy. His father and mother fought against them and eventually the twins won (They always win even at the age of seven). His older sister Ran also wanted to go but as denied (six is too young after all).

When father asked him what he wanted to do he replied, "I want to run a vegetable stand." That itself was a another fight.

"Our family sell fruits for generations! Why would you want to sell vegetables out of all things!"

"Because selling cabbages are my destiny !"

No matter what his father told him Cantaloupes are not the new in. 'A family filled with rebels' his grandfather would say and it would be the last words he will hear from him before he pass.

After that the family all moved in different directions. The twins eventually graduated from the academy and head towards the genin corps after failing the test with the jonin sensei instead they will be working as messengers in the war.

War? He have seen war before, war against a nation, war against the world and war against the people. He have never took part in such a barbaric thing and never will. His brothers are foolish to not see that.

His younger sister in the end did not become a shinobi instead married off to a wheat farmer in another village. She left feeling betrayed by her father for 'selling her off'. She did not know that the marriage was planned when she was less than a year old. And him? He was able to run his cabbage stand. It was a dream come true and after years of arguing against his father he was finally able to-

**Bam**!

"NO! My cabbages!" He cried out, spilled on the dirty ground was his lovely vegetables.

His knees gave out and he drop to the floor. Why him? What spirit has he angered to receive such punishment.

He looked up and pointed at the two kids who was staring at the broken stand in shock. A boy and a girl, blond and red hair respectively their names? He don't care they will still be on his shit list either way. Even if the blond helped him clean up and pay for some of the damages. At the end they are just like the avatar and his team of misfits- no good and cause pain even if they end wars.

Mark his words they will give him more trouble in the future.

When a strange orange fox appear right in front of the gates of Konoha it was already night, the cabbages has already been sold, so his stand was not in any danger.

But when he came back home from the shelter with two black scrolls (his brothers died from blood loss after being crushed) he find his house and garden in ruin.

He was also not as healthy as he used to be due to the evil energy the monster gave out.

The man also learned that it was the blond and the red head had passed away defeating the creature and putting it away inside a young babe. (He knew they were part of the incident, troublemakers like them are always in the middle of big events and from the rumors he hears from his customers the boy will become one too)

Years pass since that day which the village calls the Kyuubi incident. The merchant has started to gather his life together, he married-at his mother's request a girl his mother arrange. Emiko was a nice civilian girl, she was prim and proper and hates loud noises and trouble which is something he finds in common with his wife. They had kids as well an eight year old son and a four year old daughter, life was good. Until his luck hit him again and his cabbages blew up in orange smoke.

"My cabba- oh forget it."

Who is it this time? Sliver hair and turtle boy? Dango girl? The Uchiha police force? Instead it was a blond boy in orange. The same boy he chased away from his stand when he try to steal one of his products.

"Hahaha! Naruto Uzumaki is here!" The boy then jump on his stand ruining his already broken tarp and onto the roof behind as the boy make a quick get away. The man dropped his hat and stare at his product. He later went home and told his family that they are moving to Suna. He had enough of ninjas and avatars for two lifetimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone want to tell the cabbage merchant why Suna won't be any better?
> 
> This was an idea in my head for a while along with Magical girl Shikamaru . I needed to type it all up before my head explodes. I also didn't mean to give the man such a big background I have no idea where that came from.


End file.
